


THe House In Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: D Gray Man, DN Angel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	THe House In Ghost Town

Cont.

" I found one but ..."

Mr. Hiwatari sip his whisky.

" Is it my grandson?"

He ask. Krad just smile.

" Dominic . I tried Jed but he's too awful ."

Mr. Hiwatari smiled.

" He's just four ."

Mr. Hiwatari replied . Krad smirk

" Waiting is a virtue. Specially when it's worth to wait. "

He warns. The angel smiled and vanish.   
Mr. Hiwatari return to his daily routine and nothing unusual happens until Eagle suddenly contact him.  
He told his father that Dominic illness couldn't be treated by the doctor so he rush to see the child.   
In emergency room, he saw his son with the child on its lap and he was so pale.

" Eagle, hand the child to me. "

Eagle give the child to his father and they left the hospital.

 

They return to the house. Krad suddenly show up . Dominic hug his grandpa tight.

" I'm scared grandpa."

He whispered .

" Finally, I found you. "

Krad uttered but Mr. Hiwatari yelled to him.

" Not my grandson! "

Krad was astound .  
Immediately He disappeared and left them.

" Grandpa, don't let that creature  
get me."

He said almost crying.

" Don't worry.. I won't let him. "

Krad patiently wait until Dominic  
reach the age of 12.

He turn to be mature and adventurous kid.  
This time, Krad appear in front of him.

" I return for a favor. "

The angel told the kid.

" Favor? What?"

He ask curiously.

" Your body. "

The angel answered. He was silent.

" In exchange, you can have what you want. "

He offered. The child smile.

" I only wish to excel in my class. "

He said and the angel nod.

" Alright, we we're having a contract."

The child and the angel did a contract and after that,   
the angel enter the body.


End file.
